the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Text Messages Collection 4 (The Alternative 141 Universe)
This is the page dedicated to characters from the raids game type being mixed together. |-|Original Group= Late For Work At 05:12 Diego : Since we're all going to Logan's bar tomorrow, I'd like to remind you all that I ain't buying! Ailith : Oh, wait we're all going? Does that mean Doe is finally going to join us out again? Doe : Yes... yes it does... Ailith : Haha, oh I can't wait to see you get so drunk your head almost explodes again! Doe : Hate to disappoint but you won't be convincing me to drink that much again. Never again. Ailith : Aww, what's the matter? It was super fun! Doe : Not for me! No, I'll only be having light drinks this time around. Boris : Probably a good thing too. Last time you made quite a mess of one of Logan's toilets. Apex : Yeah, not to mention the fact that it was hard as fuck to help you with all that armor you wear. Doe : I told you that I was fine and that I didn't need help. I'm stronger than I look. Diego : Usually that would be true, somehow, but that was definitely not the case that night bud. Doe : Whatever. Maybe I won't be going at all now. Ailith : Aww, don't be like that! It'll be fun and we promise to not tease you as much! Apex : Speak for yourself. I'm just going to be waiting for my opportunity to make fun. Ailith : You're not helping! I'm trying to get him to come with us so we can do that! Ailith : I-I mean get him to come with us because we're all friends and never tease each other! Doe : Uh-huh. I'll have to think it over. DEMI : Where the heck are you guys? Boris : Doing our own things. Why? DEMI : You're late! We have a raid today! Remember? Diego : Oh shit! Ailith : Last one to the pilot is buying the drinks! Diego : Wait what? That's unfair, I'm always the furthest one away! Ailith : Tough luck bitch! Apex : This group is such a mess haha. How'd It Go? At 05:33 Ailith : Oi, Diego! I see that you're online so hurry up and tell us the details bitch! Diego : What details? I don't know what you're talking about. Ailith : Don't play innocent with me! You literally went back to a chick's house last night! Ailith : A chick that is way out of your league and you know it! Diego : So what? You want me to tell you everything? Careful Ail, you might get a bit jealous. Diego : Especially since we now both know that I have now slept with more woman than you recently. Ailith : Fuck you then, what the fuck. I'm just expressing curiosity and you're here insulting me! Ailith : I'll have you know I could fuck like ten girls a night if I wanted! Diego : Then why aren't you, hmm? Ailith : I'm putting on a better attitude so DEMI will be impressed and go on a date with me! DEMI : That won't work. Diego : Hah, get told. Ailith : ??? Ailith : I'm literally going to strangle you Diego! Apex : Putting Ailith's own failures aside, we're still curious how it went Diego. Diego : I don't kiss and tell so you'll have to get your sex stories elsewhere. Ailith : Bullshit! Knowing you, you would've already told us in full detail to try and act cool and rub it in. Apex : Hmm, you're right. Maybe the reason he hasn't told us yet is because it didn't go well... Ailith : Haha! Aww, did little mini Diego not be good enough to please the blonde lady? Did you cry? Diego : I'll have you know that she was very satisfied with what happened actually! Go ask her yourself. Apex : Hmm, I think he's telling the truth. He wouldn't say that if he wasn't. Then what did happen? Ailith : Oi! I think I worked out why he ain't telling us! She topped you, didn't she? Diego : Not at all. Ailith : Hahahahaha! Yes she did! Diego's a bottom! Diego's a bottom! Diego : I hate you. Apex : Rest in piece Diego, he'll never hear the end of this. DEMI : What do you mean "topped" and "bottom"? Diego : No one tell her! |-|Ailith+Diego= Communication With M.O.B. At 23:52 Ailith : Oi! Diego! Ailith : Oi, wake up I got a question! Ailith : Wake up you fucking bitch, don't ignore me! Ailith : I'm just gonna keep at this until you answer! Ailith : Oh Diego is a stupid fucker. Oh Diego can barely even do anything! Ailith : Oh Diego, you BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME SOON YOU FUCK. Diego : What the fuck? Ail, it's nearly midnight what the fuck is wrong with you? Ailith : I got a question! Diego : It can wait! Ailith : No it can't and I'll keep annoying you till you answer! Diego : You know I could just turn off my phone... Ailith : Don't do that, that's cheating! Diego : Are you drunk? Is this what the problem is? Ailith : Yes! Also no, it's not a problem. The problem is I have a question! Diego : I'm going to bed. Ailith : Wait! If you answer the question, I'll cover for your drinks next time we go to the bar! Diego : Ugh, fine... What is it? Ailith : How do you speak with your little bot thing? Diego : ... What do you mean? Ailith : Like, you seem to understand what its saying immediately but all it does is beep? Diego : Oh my god. It's not that hard. Me and M.O.B. have known each other since I made him years ago. Ailith : So? Diego : So, we've developed our own morse code basically. Diego : He does certain pitched beeps and a certain amount of them as a response based on our situation. Diego : For example, if we're in combat, he has a certain set of beeps to warn if I'm being flanked. Diego : So I just have to remember what beeps he does based on situations. Does that make sense? Ailith : Oh... yeah, I get it. Kinda. Diego : Good. Ailith : That was a boring answer so I'm gonna take back what I said about the drinks. Diego : What? You can't do that! Ailith : Goodnight. Diego : For fuck's sake, I hate you sometimes. >.> Category:The Alternative 141 Universe